Hunter's List
by MissMarie in Wonderland
Summary: Companion to 'Sebastian's List'; An equally mundane yet slightly more extensive list of reasons Hunter loves Sebastian


Hunter loves Sebastian's smile.

Not necessarily that cocky little smirk he'so fond of; his genuine smile that always seems to make warmth spread through Hunter's chest whenever he sees it. Part of the reason he can't get enough of it is because it's such a rare thing to see. But when he's performing on stage, or when he's at the piano he refuses to tell anyone else he plays, or when he's just sitting in their dorm watching some pointless tv show and Hunter's arm is wrapped around him, that's when that smile finally comes out and he stops trying to act like some narcissistic little rich boy. Most of the time, that smile is reserved for Hunter and for Hunter alone, and that only makes it all the more captivating to see.

Hunter loves Sebastian's lips.

Of course he loves Sebastian's lips, it's like that man was born with a God-given talent when it comes to the things he can do with his mouth. He loves Sebastian's lips when their bright red and swollen from being bitten in the heat of the moment. He loves Sebastian's lips when their soft and just barely press against Hunter's own at the most random moments. And he definitely loves the way those lips look stretched around his cock, and the way those lips moan his name. It doesn't matter what they're doing, he could spend hours just thinking about Sebastian's lips.

Hunter loves Sebastian's legs.

Okay, he'll admit that one's a bit weird. Sebastian's legs are just so long and toned and the only thing Hunter loves more than gazing along them is the fact that they lead up to that flawless ass that he swears shouldn't be legal. The way they wrap around Hunter's waist when he's being fucked so hard he barely remembers his own name, and the way they tend to tangle with Hunter's whenever they find themselves just lying in bed on their rare lazy days. He just loves them no matter what they're doing, and even if Sebastian thinks he's a freak because of it, that won't change the fact that they're one of Hunter's favorite body parts.

Hunter loves Sebastian's eyes.

God, how he loves Sebastian's eyes. They're probably the first thing he notices about him. Well, **really** noticed after realizing that he didn't actually hate the guy. They are possibly the most vibrant green eyes he's ever seen, and he can't help but feel a bit jealous and wish that his own eyes could be that bright. He hears people say that they think a sunrise, or some foreign city they've never even been to illuminated at night, is the most gorgeous sight out there. However, Hunter knows that title belongs entirely to Sebastian's eyes. They only seem to get brighter whenever Sebastian laughs and the little wrinkles appear in the corners as he scrunches his nose. And how his pupils completely overtake the green when their filled with lust and focused solely on Hunter? Probably more amazing than any damn sunset Hunter could ever imagine.

Hunter loves the fire within Sebastian.

It's rare for Hunter to find someone who can match him on an intellectual level; it's even rarer that someone is able to share his wit, too. Sebastian is passion and determination and -all wrapped into one. The first time Hunter walked through the doors of Dalton, Sebastian went right up to him and made it perfectly clear what he thought of the newcomer. At first, Hunter thought he had just been heated over losing his captaincy, but quickly realized that was how Sebastian was with literally everything. And at first, yeah, it pissed Hunter off. Now though, knowing that he has someone who can match him on every possible level, someone who won't back down from him and can stand his own ground, is probably one of the things Hunter finds sexiest about him.

Hunter loves that Sebastian makes him feel safe.

It isn't that Hunter doesn't know how to take care of himself. On the contrary, he knows if they were to ever get into a physical fight, he could take Sebastian down no problem. Hunter is strong, and Sebastian knows that. But Sebastian's the one who is there to remind him that it's okay to let someone else watch out for you. He'll hold Hunter and kiss Hunter in a way that just feels like he wants nothing more than to protect him, and that's not something Hunter is used to feeling. It's still a strange concept to him, but he is starting to be comfortable with letting Sebastian see him like that. Sebastian always seems to make it better. Sebastian's the only thing that can make him feel better.

He loves how caring Sebastian can be.

Yes, 'caring' was just used as an adjective to describe Sebastian Smythe, but it is more than fitting to anyone lucky enough to get close to the boy. Even before they got together, Hunter knew it was there. That night he'd woken his roommate up by snapping after a fight with his parents, and had ended up crying for the first time in years right there in the middle of their dorm at 2am. They'd already established their friendship, but there was no reason for Sebastian to climb into bed next to him and hold him and whisper hushing sounds into his ear. And there was no reason for Sebastian to treat him to breakfast the next morning either. But it was like Sebastian didn't even have to think twice about it. He'd already decided that he cared for Hunter, and just like with everyone else he liked, that meant he would do everything in his power to make sure Hunter was alright.

He loves the freckles that decorate Sebastian's body. One of his all-time favorite things to do is get Sebastian naked and attempt to kiss every single freckle before one of them gets hard (he's never been able to kiss them all in one go, though. Seriously, trust Sebastian to have a freckle on his inner thigh. How is Hunter supposed to resist temptation when Sebastian's dick is right there, not even two inches from his mouth?)

He loves that Sebastian is bilingual. He can't help but enjoy it when Sebastian is slaving over his desk, attempting to perfect some paper or assignment and he just sits there, mumbling to himself in French and chewing on the cap of his pen. Usually, he'll spend the rest of the day slipping between the two languages, making Hunter laugh every time he slips up. It's so unbelievably mundane, but it's also just so undeniably Sebastian.

He loves the soft spot Sebastian has for animals, evident in how he can only stand to watch any of those abused animal commercials long enough to get the phone number and make a sizeable donation, before changing the channel and curling himself into Hunter's side. And he loves the way Sebastian will just walk around their dorm naked for a good hour after showering. Oh, and don't forget when he'll wake up Saturday night and then Hunter's alarm clock off, just because he knows Hunter needs an excuse to sleep in (and if that means they get to spend Sunday morning either doing nothing in bed or having a quick bout of morning sex, well then, Hunter is not about to complain.)

There's just no way Hunter could even begin to describe every last thing that makes up the man he's somehow fallen for. Every freckle and mole and scar that make up Sebastian's body. Every moan and gasp and breathy whine that falls past swollen red lips when Hunter is buried deep inside of him. Every smile and laugh and kiss and just… Sebastian. That's what Hunter loves, and it really is that simple.

* * *

_As promised, the Hunter-perspective piece in companion to my Sebastian one. If you read that one, I hope you liked this one just as much. And if you haven't, then you should, you know, go and check that one out. If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought, and thanks for reading!_


End file.
